kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 9 : Les Mordus des ténèbres?
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Elika ...Ma bien aimée, blessé par des créatures dont je ne connais le nom , moi , Sora. Dis-moi que tu vas te réveiller...


**Fanfic Kingdom hearts: Chapitre 9:Les Mordus des ténèbres?**

Donald avait rentré la moto de la jeune fille dans le vaisseau pendant que son amis retrouve ses esprits après avoir attaché sa bien -aimée sur un siège . Il reprend les commandes et se dirige vers la Forteresse oubliée. Il arrête le vaisseau Gummi pour la détacher en arrivant et la porte dans ses bras jusqu'à la maison de Merlin.

Il toque à la porte tandis que Donald et Dingo entrent sans frapper. Le magicien à la longue barbe blanche et ses vêtements bleus est surpris de leur entrée surprenante mais les saluèrent pendant que le jeune garçon regarde le visage endormi de la jeune fille.

Merlin, les invitants à s'asseoir alors que le canard explique la raison de leur venue puis Sora dépose Elika sur un lit. Quelques instants plus tard... le magicien examine l'état de la jeune fille...

Il retire les bandages que Jack lui avait posé et regarde les blessures, il pris un peu de poudre bleue et de l'eau fré est un peu triste pour elle et discute du fait que sa guérison peut durer plusieurs jours.

Les amis de Sora proposent de continuer la quête sans elle mais Sora refuse. Donald surpris du refus de son amis qui veut rester près de la jeune fille le temps de sa guérison, son amis préfère patienter le temps qu'il faudra malgré le sort qu'on lui a jeté plutôt que de la perdre.

Chaque jours, il attendait son réveil, il attendait et attendait encore en restant près d'elle , il se languissait d'elle. Jusqu'au bout de deux semaines ou elle ouvre ses paupières, ses yeux noir se révélaient petit à petit et quand elle se réveilla, elle le vit,assis , la tête dans les bras et endormi.

Il lui tenait la main en étant le regardait en train de dormir,elle contemple son visage et caresse son front avec son autre main.

Elle s'approche de lui, prend son visage dans ses mains et embrasse ses lèvres. Il se réveilla en sursaut puis se laisse emporter par le baiser , il plisse ses yeux en rougissant tout en se redressant et en la tenant à la taille.

Lorsqu'elle recule son visage, il avait encore les yeux plissés comme si il était en plein rêve. Il ferme ses yeux et frotte son nez contre celui de la jeune fille en souriant, heureux qu'elle soit réveiller de son long sommeil.

Une fois réveillée de son sommeil,elle revêtue ses bottes noires et sort de la chambre. En sortant, elle récupère sa cape et le reste de ses vêtements.

Merlin constate qu'elle est sur pied en la voyant sortie de la chambre, il lui retire les bandages, les blessures sont parfaitement fermées sauf une qui peut lui être fatale si elle ne fait pas attention lors des prochaines attaques des monstres de Mikaru.

Le magicien explique à Sora et à ses amis qu'il connaît ces monstres, on les appels les Mordus des ténèbres car ce sont des créatures nées dans la magie noire,cette magie qui provient de la haine du cœur. Seule la mort peut mettre un terme à l'existence de ses monstres, si le créateur meurt, ils cesseront d'exister.

Sora serre son poing gauche en comprenant qu'il faut tuer celui qui contrôle ces monstres. L'enchanteur lui donne de la poudre bleue pour soigner en cas de besoin, ils sortent de chez lui et remontent dans le vaisseau, Elika reprend sa moto pour les suivent jusqu'à Atlantica.

En arrivant,les créatures marines attaquent sans raison, le roi et ses filles n'ont aucun contrôle sur eux-même. Il attaque Sora et ses amis en utilisant son trident qui lui donne le pouvoir des sept

océan.

Donald assomme les monstres marins et leur roi, ils vont devoir se débrouiller afin de trouver les étoiles d'eau qui manquent.

Le jeune garçon pris la main de la jeune fille afin de chercher avec elle et de ne pas la quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Hélas ils ne trouvent aucun coffre même enfoui dans le sable... Se seraient-ils trompés de monde? Ils ne comprenaient pas … Et continuèrent à chercher.

Pendant ce temps au château Disney, Mikaru étant assis sur le trône du roi, il détenait dans ses mains la plus grosse et la plus importante des étoiles d'eau, c'est celle qui réunies les sept étoiles pour conjurer le sort. Sans elle, les amis de Sora ne se souviendront plus de lui à jamais malgré le sort levé.

Le sorcier connaissait bien ces étoiles , le roi Mickey les avaient utilisées contre lui, certes Sora possède les autres étoiles qu'il a trouvé à Port Royal hors elles ne servent à rien sans la grande étoile. Cependant il se rendit compte que ses Mordus des ténèbres n'étaient pas suffisant. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Sora, mais comment?

Il a pourtant effacé la mémoire de tous ses amis, cela devrait anéantir tous ses espoirs et ses pouvoirs alors pourquoi? Pourquoi arrive-t-il encore a vaincre ses monstres?

Qu'est-ce-qui le rend si fort ce porteur de Keyblades? Il manque quelque chose dans le plan de Mikaru, mais quoi?Qu'est-ce donc?

Le sorcier ne connaît guère l'existence d'Elika ni le lien qui l'unie à Sora. Il met son masque de tigre blanc ainsi que sa cape bleue puis monte à bord d'un vaisseau gummi. Grâce à sa boule de cristal, il sait où ils sont, il envoi une armée de Mordus des ténèbresà Atlantica.

Les monstres les attaquent dans l'eau pendant que les océans se déchaînent, une énorme et puissante vague diriger par Triton se jette dans l' océan,détruit tout sur le passage et sépare les quatres amies dans les abysses.


End file.
